Revan
Revan, voormalig bekend als Darth Revan, is/was een Jedi Knight van de Jedi Order. Bij de Mandalorians stond hij bekend als Revan the Butcher en werd gezien als zowel een held als een vijand van de Galactic Republic. Op jonge leeftijd werd Revan erkend als een Force-gevoelige en werd meegenomen om te trainen in de Jedi Order. Hij werd benoemd tot de padawan van Jedi Master Kreia en werd uiteindelijk een Jedi Knight. Tijdens zijn carrière als Jedi brak de Mandalorian Wars uit, een oorlog tussen de Galactic Republic en de Mandalorians. Naarmate de oorlog voortzette, bleek de Republic geen partij te zijn tegen de Mandalorians. De Jedi Order besloot om geen actie te ondernemen tegen de Mandalorians en trokken zich terug van de oorlog. Revan kon echter niet toekijken hoe de Mandalorians langzaam naar een overwinning streefde en besloot om zich met de oorlog te gaan bemoeien, tegen de bevelen van de Jedi High Council in. Revan trok ten strijde en wist verschillende Jedi over te halen om hem te volgen in de oorlog. Een van zijn meest betrouwbare commandanten waren Jedi Malak en Meetra Surik. Revan bleek een militair inzicht te hebben en leidde de Republic uiteindelijk naar een overwinning, waarbij hij eindelijk een einde maakte aan de bloeddorstige oorlog. Revan maakte persoonlijk een einde aan de oorlog door Mandalore the Ultimate te vermoorden wat leidde tot de vernietiging van Malachor V waardoor Revan de bijnaam kreeg als Revan the Butcher. Nadat de oorlog voorbij was, achtervolgde Revan, met eenderde van de Republic vloot, de Mandalorians in de Unknown Regions. Tijdens zijn achtervolging in de Unknown Regions verhak al het contact met de Republic. In de Unknown Regions vonden Revan en Malak de wereld Nathema, waar ze informatie over de Sith en Lord Vitiate. Nadat ze de informatie achterhaald hadden kwamen ze uit op de moeras wereld Dromund Kaas, waar Revan en Malak de Sith Emperor confronteerden. Terwijl Revan en Malak probeerden om de Emperor te vernietigen, wist de Emperor hen te beheersen en vielen Revan en Malak tot de Dark Side of the Force en werden Darth Revan en Darth Malak. De Sith Emperor gaf hen de opdracht om een oorlog te beginnen tegen de Republic en de oude Rakata Star Forge te vinden. Revan en Malak keerden terug naar de Republic als Sith Lords en begonnen de Jedi Civil War, een oorlog tegen de Republic. Revan verklaarde zichzelf tot Dark Lord of the Sith en Darth Malak als zijn apprentice. Tijdens hun zoektocht naar de Star Forge, en de voortgang van de Jedi Civil War, begon Revan voorzichtig met het veroveren van de Outer Rim gebieden van de galaxy. Tijdens de oorlog liepen Darth Revan en Darth Malak in een Jedi valstrik. Terwijl de Republic vloot de twee Sith schepen aanviel, infiltreerde een Jedi team, geleidt door Bastila Shan, het schip van Revan vochten tegen Revan. Tijdens de aanval zag Malak een mogelijkheid om meer macht te vergaren en besloot om Revan's schip te bombarderen waardoor Revan gewond en bewusteloos raakte bij de aanval. De Jedi besloten om Revan gevangen te nemen en brachten hem naar de Jedi High Council. De Jedi Council besloot om zijn geheugen te wissen. Revan werd dood geacht door de Galaxy terwijl hij opnieuw werd ongeleid als Jedi. Ondertussen ontstond er een band tussen Bastila en Revan. Ongeveer een jaar later, werd Bastila gevangen genomen door Malak waardoor Revan besloot om haar te redden. Na de reddingsoperatie was de Star Forge gevonden en ontstond er een gevecht. Tijdens deze confrontatie wist Revan Darth Malak te vermoorden en de Star Forge werd vernietigd. Na zijn overwinning werd Revan onthaald als een overwinnaar. Door zijn sterke band met Bastila besloot hij om met haar te trouwen. Ondertussen kreeg Revan steeds meer herinneringen terug en kreeg hij nachtmerries van Dromund Kaas, al was de wereld voor hem onbekend. Uiteindelijk besloot hij om op zoek te gaan naar deze wereld aangezien hij geloofde dat dit de grootste bedreiging voor de Republic was die de Republic ooit gekend had. Revan besloot om Bastila, zijn zwangere vrouw, achter te laten en vroeg hulp aan de Mandalorian Canderous Ordo. Eerst besloten ze om Mandalore's Mask te vinden zodat de Mandalorians weer verenigd zouden worden. Dit leidde hen naar Rekkiad waar ze de tombe van Dramath the Second vonden. Hier vonden ze een aanwijzing van de Sith wat Revan leidde naar Nathema. Bij zijn aankomst op Nathema werd hij beschoten en raakte hij bij de inklap bewusteloos. Toen Revan bij bewustzijn was, bleek dat hij gevangen was genomen door twee Sith Purebloods genaamd Darth Nyriss en Lord Scourge. De twee sloten hem op in een gevangenis op Dromund Kaas waar ze hem voor drie jaar lang hadden ondervraagd. Tijdens de verhoringen was er een band ontstaan tussen Scourge en Revan. Het bleek dat Scourge en Nyriss samenzwoeren tegen de Sith Emperor. Revan liet echter niet veel informatie los en beweerde dat hij zijn geheugen kwijt was. In dat jaar arriveerde Meetra Surik op Dromund Kaas en wist contact te maken met Scourge. Scourge zag een mogelijkheid om eindelijk actie te ondernemen tegen de Sith Emperor en besloot om samen met Revan en Meetra Surik de Emperor te confronteren. Eerst zorgen hij persoonlijk voor de ontsnapping van Revan. Nadat Meetra Surik Revan's masker overhandigde, kreeg Revan's zijn geheugen terug en achtte hemzelf klaar om de Emperor te verslaan. Het drietal infiltreerde de Imperial Citadel waardoor Revan uiteindelijk de Emperor confronteerde. Tot Revan's grote verbazing verraadde Scourge hem door Meetra Surik te vermoorden voor de ogen van de Emperor. Vervolgens werd Revan verslagen en kreeg Scourge de opdracht om hem te vermoorden. De Emperor stopte hem echter en nam Revan in gevangenschap. In zijn gevangenschap creëerde de Emperor een band tussen hem en Revan waardoor de Emperor informatie en kracht uit hem kon putten. Echter, wat de Empero niet wist, was dat Revan ook invloed kon uitoefenen op de Emperor. Driehonderd jaar later, aan het einde van de Great Galactic War, wist Revan de Emperor te overtuigen dat vrede de enige uitkomst was, wat uiteindelijk leidde tot het Treaty of Coruscant. Biografie Achtergrond Revan groeide op op Coruscant in de Jedi Order. In deze periode werd hij goede vrienden met Malak, een mede-Jedi uit de Jedi Order. Revan werd al gauw een veel belovende Jedi. De Mandalorian Wars thumb|250px|Revan en [[Malak maken deel uit van het Republic leger.]] Mandalore the Ultimate was de Mandalore, leider van de Mandalorians, geworden. Hij wilde het sterkste leger hebben en daarvoor moest hij het leger van de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order uitroeien. Hij wilde dit doen door een oorlog te beginnen tegen de Galactic Republic, dat bekend staat als de Mandalorian Wars. Wanneer de oorlog begon besloot de Jedi High Council dat geen enkele Jedi zich met de oorlog mocht bemoeien. Terwijl de oorlog verder ging, bleek de oorlog een hoge prijs te hebben. Deze oorlog zou voor de Galactic Republic de meest bloedigste oorlog zijn en kostte veel levens. Revan kon niet toe kijken hoe de Mandalorians een weg naar overwinning boekten en besloot om zich met de oorlog te bemoeien. Samen met zijn vriend, Malak, richtte hij een splinter groep op dat de Galactic Republic hielp in de oorlog. thumb|left|250px|Revan verslaat [[Mandalore the Ultimate.]] Met hun bemoeienissen assisteerden zijn het leger van de Galactic Republic en veranderde het tij van de oorlog. Revan zorgde voor een duw in de oorlog waardoor de Mandalorians verdreven werden van Galactic Republic territorium. In een laatste gevecht confronteerde Revan persoonlijk Mandalore the Ultimate. Hij confronteerde hem in een duel waarmee Revan de winnende hand kreeg en hij Mandalore the Ultimate wist vermoordden. Om een einde te maken aan de Mandalorian Wars, werd Malachor V vernietigd, waar het leven van verschillende Galactic Republic troepen en verschillende Jedi werden opgeofferd met de vernietiging van de planeet. Dit zorgde voor een einde van de Mandalorian Wars. Ontmoeting met de Sith Emperor thumb|250px|Revan en [[Darth Malak|Malak ontmoetten de Sith Emperor.]] Na de overwinning van de Mandalorian Wars volgden Revan en Malak de overgebleven Mandalorians die naar de Onbekende Regio's van de galaxy wisten te vluchtten. Tijdens de achtervolging leidde dit hun naar de moeras wereld Dromund Kaas. Hier ontdekte Revan en Malak dat het Sith Empire zich verborgen hield en in de werkelijkheid in leven was. Ze confronteerde persoonlijk de Sith Emperor. Tijdens deze confrontatie wist de Sith Emperor Revan en Malak over te halen om de Dark Side of the Force te gebruiken als drijfveer. Revan en Malak waren overtuigd en hernoemde zichzelf tot Darth Revan en Darth Malak. Hierbij werd Darth Malak tot de Sith apprentice van Darth Revan gemaakt. De Sith Emperor gaf hen instructies om een invasie te plannen tegen de Galactic Republic en de Star Forge te zoeken, wat de bouw van de vloot zou versnellen. De Jedi Civil War en verdwijning thumb|left|250px|Darth Revan en [[Darth Malak keren terug naar de Galactic Republic.]] De Sith Emperor stuurde Darth Revan en Darth Malak terug naar de Bekende Regio's van de galaxy. Als missie moesten ze een invasie lanceren tegen de Galactic Republic en de Star Forge, een oude Rakata ruimte station dat zou helpen met het bouwen van een vloot voor het Sith Empire, zoeken. Hieruit ontstond een oorlog tussen het Sith Empire van Darth Revan en de Galactic Republic. Darth Revan en Darth Malak wisten een leger en vloot op te richten waarmee het de Galactic Republic mee confronteerde. Ondertussen waren Darth Revan en Darth Malak op zoek naar de Star Forge. Ze moesten eerst de Star Forge Maps vinden om de Star Forge te vinden. Dit leidde hen naar een grote en lange zoektocht. Wanneer ze de Star Forge Maps hadden gevonden, kregen ze beide gedachtes om te regeren over een eigen rijk. thumb|250px|[[Bastila Shan vind Darth Revan.]] Het duurde dan ook niet lang toen Darth Malak besloot om Darth Revan te verraadden. Darth Malak openende het vuur op Darth Revan's schip. Op dat moment infiltreerde een aantal Jedi, onder leiding van Bastila Shan, Darth Revan's schip. Wanneer het schip werd gebombardeerd vond Bastila Shan en haar groep van Jedi Darth Revan bewusteloos op de grond, verwond van de aanslag op zijn leven. Bastila Shan besloot om Darth Revan mee te nemen naar Coruscant naar de Jedi Temple. De Jedi High Council besloot vervolgens om het geheugen van Darth Revan te wissen en hem opnieuw op te leiden tot een Jedi. thumb|left|250px|Revan en [[Bastila Shan confronteren Darth Malak.]] Revan werd opnieuw opgeleid tot een Jedi, zonder enige kennis van zijn geheugen. Als een Jedi vocht hij daarom ook mee in de oorlog tegen het Sith Empire van Darth Malak. Al snel confronteerde Revan en Bastila Shan Darth Malak in een duel. Tijdens het duel wist Revan persoonlijk een einde te maken aan het leven van zijn voormalige apprentice. Vervolgens werd de Star Forge vernietigd wat een einde maakte aan de Jedi Civil War. Voor zijn daden werd Revan gehuldigd als een held in de Galactic Republic. Nu de oorlog over was, besloot Revan om alleen terug te gaan naar de Onbekende Regio's, op zoek naar het echte kwaad. Wat er daarna gebeurde is onbekend. Er werd vervolgens niets meer van hem vernomen na zijn verwijding. Gevangennamen thumb|left|250px|Revan gevangen in de [[Maelstrom Prison, in bedwang gehouden door de Sith Emperor.]] Revan werd gevangen gehouden in de Maelstrom Prison. Zijn gevangenis was deels laboratorium deels cel. Hij werd in stasis gehouden door een bepaalde Sith magie. Hij kon zijn lichaam niet voelen, hij had geen tijdbesef, maar was nog steeds bij bewustzijn. Tijdens zijn gevangenamen kon hij de aanwezigheid van een 'krachtige aanwezigheid' zien, maar was onbekend met haar identiteit. De aanwezigheid die Revan voelde was de Force Ghost van Meetra Surik, die in dezelfde kamer dwaalde als hem, terwijl zij hem zoveel mogelijk hielp. Tijdens zijn gevangennamen, werd Revan continu telepathisch aangevallen door de Sith Emperor, die probeerde zijn gedachten te lezen om informatie te vergaren over de Galactic Republic, voor zijn invasie plannen. Hij voedde zich ook op de Force energie van Revan om zijn honger te zuchten. Echter, onbekend voor de Emperor, was dat Revan ook invloed kon uitten op de Emperor. Revan wist uiteindelijk de Emperor te manipuleren in zijn daden. Hij gebruikte ook de Force om onbewust steun te bieden aan zijn familielieden in de Galactic Republic, aan de andere kant van de Galaxy. Revan wist, met de hulp van Meetra Surik, zijn kracht te behouden en weerstand te bieden tegen de Emperor. Revan wist de oorlog voor driehonderd jaar uit te stellen, lang genoeg zodat zijn zoon kon opgroeien in een galaxy zonder de vrees voor oorlog. 300 jaar later Na driehonderd jaar wist het Sith Empire terug te keren naar de Galactic Republic en begon de Great Galactic War. Na 28 jaar wist Revan de oorlog te stoppen, door de Sith Emperor te manipuleren door hem te laten denken dat vrede het beste zou zijn, wat resulteerde in het Treaty of Coruscant. Echter, was de vrede breekbaar en de spanningen liepen na tien jaar hoog op. Tijdens deze periode verscheen de Force Ghost van Meetra Surik voor Jedi Master Oteg en informeerde hem over de gevangennamen van Revan. Oteg verzamelde een team om de moeras wereld Taral V te infiltreren voordat ze de gevangenis zouden bestormen. Op Taral V wist het team de verdediging neer te halen en uiteindelijk Revan te bevrijden. thumb|250px|[[Meetra Surik en Revan.]] Toen hij bevrijdt was uit zijn gevangenis, was hij eerst bang en geloofde hij dat het team een fout had begaan. Hij geloofde dat de Emperor nu niet meer bedwangen zou worden en hij zijn plannen kon voortzetten tegen de Republic zonder enige hindernis. Vervolgens verscheen de Force Ghost van Meetras Surik en informeerde Revan dat de vrede al verbroken was en dat hij beter af was nu. Hierdoor besloot Revan om zijn lot neer te leggen en met het Republic team mee te gaan naar de Republic fleet. Revan reisde vervolgens naar de wereld Tython waar hij de Jedi High Council alles vertelde wat hij wist over de Emperor en het Sith Empire. Hierna besloot Revan om naar een locatie te reizen die bekend stond als The Foundry. Hier begon hij met het bouwen van een leger van battle droids om de Sith Emperor en het Sith Empire te vernietigingen. Hij gaf het commando over deze droids aan HK-47, zijn companion assassin droid. thumb|left|250px|Revan in [[The Foundry.]] Na de bevrijding van Revan in de Maelstrom prison zag de Emperor Revan als een grote bedreiging. Hierdoor besloot hij om de opdracht te geven om The Foundry aan te vallen en Revan te vermoorden. Er werd een team geselecteerd om deze opdracht te voltooien en werd naar de locatie gestuurd. In The Foundry wist het Imperial team de droids te bevchten, HK-47 te verslaan en uiteindelijk Revan te confronteren. Toen het team achter de identiteit van Revan kwam, legde Revan zijn lot uit en deed een poging om het team over te halen om de Sith Emperor te bevechten, in plaatst van hem. Het team weigerde echter zijn aanbod en bevochten hem. Tijdens het gevecht leek Revan de superioriteit te hebben, maar later verzwakte zijn krachten. Toen Revan verslagen werd citeerde hij de woorden van Darth Malak waarin hij vertelde dat hij nu begreep hoe hij zich voelde bij de Star Forge. Voordat hij neergeslagen kon worden verdween Revan in een vel licht. Er is sinds dien geen spoor hem te bevinden. Het is echter onbekend of hij een is geworden met The Force of dat hij op een of andere manier wist te ontsnappen. Verschijningen *Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' *''Timeline 9: The Mandalorian Wars'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' Externe links Voetnoten en:Revan de:Revan es:Revan Categorie:Menselijk Categorie:Mannelijk Categorie:Jedi Categorie:Gevallen Jedi Categorie:Sith Categorie:Dark Lord of the Sith Categorie:Jedi Knight